A Distancia
by Persona Decente
Summary: Porque soñar con una persona que se encuentra detrás de una pantalla a kilómetros de distancia es gratis ¿Verdad? /KuroKen/


Shusha, Persona Decente reportándose en otro fandom. Esta weá no será agradable.-

_**Disclaimer: **_Los nenes presentes en este... ¿One-shot? ¿Drabble? no son de mi autoría, si no que le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, y weón, enserio, no me pagan por esto.-

_**Advertencias: **_AU EN DONDE KUROO Y KENMA NO SE CONOCEN EN PERSONA. CREO que ninguna en este caso. Shonen-ai. Ah, bueno, disculpas de antemano si se me escapa una o varias palabrotas entre medio del relato, es que no se escribir sin putear (?).-

_**-O-o-O-**_

En aquella cama en medio de una habitación tipo adolescente común y corriente se encontraba Kuroo tendido cual ballena varada frente a su computador. Y es que, después de su inquieto día que incluía clases, entrenamientos de voleibol y una activa vida social, lo único que quería era echarse sobre su cama como un pedazo de género y no hacer nada productivo por la vida. Para eso estaban los voluntarios, los ambientalistas y los rescatistas, y él no era ninguno de los anteriores. Pero había algo más que lo motivaba todas las noches a llegar a casa, tirarse en su cama y encender el portátil, algo que lo movía más que el cansancio y la poca productividad...

Porque cada vez que encendía el PC, cada vez que se conectaba a su red social preferida, estaba _él_, el chico del cual se había enamorado sin siquiera conocerlo en persona. Sabía que se llamaba Kozume Kenma, y también, luego de varios intentos fallidos por mantener una conversación extendida a través del chat, descubrió que era una persona bastante poco sociable. Pero a Kuroo no le importó en lo absoluto, y ya llevaba un mes hablándole de forma insistente, todos los días, tratando de engancharlo con cosas que al otro le gustaran; conversando sobre videojuegos o enviándole imágenes de gatitos, se mantenía en pie de guerra contra aquella coraza alrededor del teñido rubio, como lo había visto en las pocas fotos que tenía de él. Es que era testarudo, de puta madre, y si se propuso conquistarlo, lo haría.

_Aunque vivieran lejos, aunque no se conocieran en persona, aunque fuera una completa locura._

La conversación aquel día, según Kuroo, había sido todo un éxito. A pesar de que las respuestas del menor tras la pantalla seguían siendo bastante escuálidas, lo alegraba el hecho de que se estuviesen extendiendo un poco más en tiempo -_diez minutos más que la semana pasada_, pensaba- y ya no eran solo monosílabos. Había un poco más de emoción en sus palabras, y aunque el mismo Tetsuro lo considerara una absoluta estupidez y se avergonzara de su propia actitud pegajosa, el corazón le saltaba. Y entonces se gastaba el resto de la noche observando las pocas fotos de Kenma, sus escasos estados y comentarios, imaginando cómo sería en persona, cómo sería tenerlo entre sus brazos, pensando en que sería capaz de dejarlo todo por él; las noches de fiesta, las chicas, la vagancia, todo lo dejaría atrás por poder compartir un día con él. Imaginaba como sería su perfume, si más bien dulce o cítrico, como se sentiría enredar sus dedos en la cabellera del menor, pasar toda una tarde juntos, abrazados, haciendo absolutamente nada...

Pero era difícil, carajo, muy difícil. Porque los métodos convencionales que tenía de conquista con las varias muchachas con las que había estado a sus 17 años no servían de nada con aquel distante chico de ojos pardos, partiendo por el hecho de que era un hombre, siguiendo con el hecho de que era tímido, había que tener paciencia. Y Kuroo no era precisamente una persona paciente, más bien todo lo contrario, y sin embargo se sorprendía a si mismo con el meticuloso trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo, y pensando que podría esperarlo el tiempo que fuese necesario; un año, dos... Diez...

Y entonces, cuando el reloj pasaba la media noche, cuando el computador se apagaba junto con las luces, cuando cerraba los ojos para dormir, la realidad lo atacaba con frialdad.

_¿En qué mundo vivía? Aquellos ojos con los que soñaba despierto estaban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Nadie podría enamorarse por internet... Jamás podría estar con él._

Lo curioso y simpático de todo esto, es que, Tetsuurou, al día siguiente, lo volvía a intentar.

_**-O-o-O-**_

Persona Decente se puso mamona, saquen sus litros de helado y frazadas con confianza, sin pena. Por la cresta que me da rabia cuando me pongo así weón, pero es que salió no más po', ustedes saen' po'. Muchas gracias a Eriredia que hace las de beta cuando escribo cualquier weá estúpida y me tiene paciencia y soporta mi mal escribimiento (?). Amor para ti, enserio (L)

Si le gustó, si no le gustó, o si simplemente quiere matar tiempo, estaré filih' de leer sus reviews, por si quieren dejarlos, digo sho.-

Y SIIIII, FINAL INCONCLUUUUUSOOOOOOOOOO, Y NOOOO, NO LO VOY A TERMINARRRRRRRRRR. Usted se imagina el final, con calma, porque lo que es para mi, esta historia todavía no terminal, espero...

Sin mucho más que decir, nos leemos setsis! (L).


End file.
